


Karaokvengers

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Avengers Playlist [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist for when the Avengers and other Marvel characters get drunk and do karaoke.</p><p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaokvengers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when Claire and I decide to come up with a playlist if the Avengers and other Marvel characters got drunk and did karaoke.
> 
> Once again, i regret nothing.
> 
> I'm also open to suggestions to add to the list. Hit me.

**YouTube Playlist:<http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLegJcKDrBWtKPXOBmtCCVX1sknt2Qe-NS>**

 

**AVENGERS**

Our House - Madness

 

**TONY**

Died In Your Arms Tonight – Cutting Crew

One Way or Another – Blondie (to sing at Steve)

Blue Eyes – Elton John (again, to sing at Steve)

 

**STEVE**

I Wanna Dance With Somebody – Whitney Houston

 

**CLINT**

New York State of Mind – Billy Joel (just because, k?)

Baba O’Riley – The Who

Can’t Fight The Feeling – REO Speedwagon (when Clint’s _REALLY_  drunk and sings it to Phil) 

 

**PHIL**

Won’t Get Fooled Again – The Who

If You Needed Somebody – Bad Company (For when he’s really, _REALLY_  drunk and singing at Clint)

 

**NATASHA**

Rasputin – Boney M

 

**DARCY**

I’m So Excited – Pointer Sisters

 

 

**FURY**

Nutbush City Limits – Tina Turner

 

 

**WOLVERINE**

Where I Go Again on My Own – Whitesnake

 

 

**LOKI**

Kind of Magic - Queen

 

 

**TONY/PHIL**

Star Spangled Man With A Plan (they sing it at Steve when they've had a few too many Asguardian meads).

 

**THOR/CLINT**

500 Miles – The Proclaimers (because they both like to be shouty)

 

 

**THOR/HULK.**

Saturday Night – Elton John

Lets Get Ready To Rumble - PJ & Duncan

 

 

**DARCY/JANE/PEPPER**

I’ve Had The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes

 

 

 **TONY/CLINT** (to sing at their respective boyfriends)

Never Gonna Give You Up – Rick Astley

The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson

 

**TONY/STEVE**

I Got You Babe – Sonny & Cher

 

**SELVIG/BRUCE**

Chain Reaction – Diana Ross 

 

**DARCY/CLINT**

Dead Ringer For Love – Meatloaf

 

**SPIDEY/DEADPOOL**

Footloose – Kenny Loggins

 

**TONY/CLINT/SPIDEY/DEADPOOL/DARCY**

Don’t (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds

 

**DARCY/MARIA/NATASHA**

Single Ladies – Beyonce


End file.
